リモコン (Rimokon)
and |singers = Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len |producers = Wonderful☆Opportunity * Jesus-P (music, lyrics, video) * Minus-P (video) * Glider (illustration) |links = }} Background "Remote Control" is an original song by Wonderful☆Opportunity. It was uploaded to YouTube on December 1, 2013. The song may literally mean the use of a remote controller; the user can just sit down while using the device to manipulate certain commands. This song appears to be Len and Rin using their remote controllers against each other, but in a playful manner. After its upload, it didn't take long for the song to reach the Hall of Fame. It reached the Hall of Legend on September 21, 2012. Hence, this is Wonderful☆Opportunity's best song and one of the Kagamines' most notable duet songs. This song is featured in the albums Vocalonation, Vocalogemini, and WAN★OPO! THE BEST OF BEST!!. It's also featured in the game -Project DIVA- f, with the modules "Transmitter" (Rin) and "Receiver" (Len) inspired/based on the original PV. Succeeding versions Lyrics Derivatives |author = Nobunaga |category = Human cover |title = Nobunaga's Cover |description = Nobunaga's cover of the song using Glider's original PV. |color = #f8e61a; color:black }} , |author = Lon, Soraru |category = Human cover |title = Lon and Soraru's Cover |description = A popular human cover of the song by Lon and Soraru. |color = #f8e61a; color:black }} , |author = Kuraiinu, Rachie |category = Human cover |title = Kuraiinu and Rachie's Cover |description = An English cover by Kuraiinu and Rachie. |color = #f8e61a; color:black }} |author = Glutamine |category = Human cover |title = Glutamine's Cover |description = |color = #f8e61a; color:black }} |author = JubyPhonic |category = Human cover |title = JubyPhonic's Cover |description = An popular English cover by JubyPhonic with over 2 million views. |color = #f8e61a; color:black }} , |author = Kradness, Reol |category = Human cover |title = Kradness and Reol's Cover |description = A human cover of the song, sung by Kradness and Reol. |color = #f8e61a; color:black }} |arrangement = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts. Games Trivia *A running gag on Nico Nico Douga is that whenever Rin's part comes, commenters will say しー (shi) either in the original song, or derivatives; many しー comments are posted as a pun. *In Rin's Transmitter module and the Reciever module for Len, their pupils exhibit the positive sign (+) and the negative sign (-). This may imply that remote controllers "transmit" the command to the device to "recieve" and do the command. Gallery Games = Module_transmitter.jpg|Rin's Transmitter module for the song "Rimokon", designed by Glider. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f. Module_reciever.jpg|Len's Receiver module for the song "Rimokon", designed by Glider. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f. Rimokon f loading screen.png|Glider's loading screen, for the song "Rimokon". From the video game "''-Project DIVA- f''". rin 30.jpg|Rin's Transmitter module for the song "Rimokon", designed by Glider. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future. len 24.jpg|Len's Receiver module for the song "Rimokon", designed by Glider. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. }} |-| Merchandising = Glider_Bottle.jpg|One of the merchandises for the game Project Diva f; a bottle designed by Glider based on the song Rimokon HIE1461293568.jpeg|SEGA's Kagamine Rin Transmitter Ver. and Kagamine Len Receiver Ver. Prize Figurines RimokonNovel.JPG|Cover image of the Rimokon light novel; illustrated by Glider. External links *Pixiv - Illustration *初音ミク Wiki *Nico Nico Pedia *Pixiv Encyclopedia *VocaDB * Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:English songs Category:Japanese duet songs Category:Bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Song featured in Concert